The Estate: Sub Rosa
The Estate: Sub Rosa is the inaugural season of The Estate. The theme of this season was secrets. Production Hosts *For the kick-off season of The Estate Josh Mendelson selected a team of seven notorious ORG celebrities to work with as the first ever production team of the series. This team included Austin Scarborough, Joe Gonzales, Ricky Hoggard, Ryan Lilly, Ty Hewitt, and Tyler Jenkins. Format *''Nominations'' - The housemates were subjected to a summer-long game based upon secrets. All nominations were done in secret, all voting was to bedone in secret. The '+ or -' format was used in this season. The '+' being whom they wanted to nominate. The '-' being whom they wanted to save. Any ties resulted in all personel being nominated as well. *''Secrets'' - All housemates were required to submit a secret. A secrets list was then posted for all houseguests to see every secret. If a housemate found out another players secret, that player will then be automatically nominated and wouldn't be given the opportunity to compete to save themsleves in either the Emissary or Collateral Competitions. *''The Boutique ''- The Estate Boutique was introduced in Season One. This featured a special shop with an assortment of items used to advance players in the game. Players earned currency by searching the house or performing well in competitions. *''The Hot Phone'' - The Hot Phone was a twist that would ring at various times throughout each round. Houseguests that answered the phone would either be given an advantage, disadvantage, or a task. *''Intruders'' - Throughout the season the game was riddled with intruders, players who arrived to the game late. This occured twice. Firstly bringing in Emily and Eric in Round 2, then Scot in Round 3. *''The House Next Door'' - Throughout the first 4 rounds of the game, 5 houseguests were battling for a chance at the main house. Britti, Jesse, Lexi, Michael, and Vanessa all battled to enter into the game. Casey entered the House Next Door and re-entered the game, bringing Jesse Smith with her to become an official housemate. Housemates } | | Adam / 18 / Ohio |Day 1 | TBD |- | | | Casey / 20 / New York | Day 1 Returned Day 21 | Day 18 TBD |- | | | Daniel / 28 / Washington D.C. | Day 1 | TBD |- | | align="left" | |Ella / 25 / Michigan |Day 1 |TBD |- | | align="left" | |Emily / 26 / Ohio |Day 9 |TBD |- | | align="left" | |Eric / 21 / Pannsylvania |Day 9 |TBD |- | | align="left" | |Eryn / 28 / Texas |Day 1 |TBD |- | | | Hugo / 22 / Oregon | Day 1 | TBD |- | | |Jesse / 21 / Iowa |Day 21 |TBD |- | | | Kiya / 27 / Missouri | Day 1 | TBD |- | | align="left" | |Lilly / 27 / Washington |Day 1 |TBD |- | | | Mackenzie / 35 / Alabama | Day 1 | TBD |- | | align="left" | |Mike / 23 / New York |Day 1 |TBD |- | | | Randi / 36 / Florida | Day 1 | TBD |- | | |Scott / 26 / Indiana |Day 13 |TBD |- | | | Stephanie / 35 / Georgia | Day 1 | TBD |- | | | Taylor / 18 / Ontario | Day 1 | TBD |- | | | Tyler / 21 / Illinois | Day 1 | TBD |} The Game